


Fly High, My Bird

by vaxildamn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Vax'ildan, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaxildamn/pseuds/vaxildamn
Summary: Vax has his wings out and Shaun's curiosity gets the best of him.





	Fly High, My Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has absolutely zero regard for the fact that the wings are technically attached to the Death Walker's Ward. Let's pretend they're just a gift from the Raven Queen.

Gilmore had only sent Vax out for errands fifteen minutes ago, but either he’s back already and putting away groceries or there’s a very bold thief raiding Shaun’s cabinets. Too comfortable, and too interested in his book to get up and check, he assumes the former and settles deeper into his large, plush chair. A shadow looms over him shortly thereafter and he peers over his book to see folded black wings filling the entire doorframe and Vax’ildan cleaning an apple off on the front of his trousers, his bare and sun-kissed torso glistening with sweat.

“You know you waste those when you use them like this,” Shaun says, setting down his book and uncrossing his legs. Vax almost never has the wings out anymore, since the world hasn’t needed saving in a year or two, but every now and then he gets the urge to fly and finds any excuse to do so. The rogue shrugs, his wings shifting with his shoulders, and takes a bite, a bit of juice dripping down his chin. He swipes it away, and opens his mouth to reply when he notices Shaun turning his head to one side, golden eyes fixed on the wings.

“Like what you see?” A cheeky smile spreads across his face and he flexes his wings out just a bit, careful not to knock anything over. Shaun doesn’t reply, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the bead at the end of his beard, and his face keeps that look of intense focus and imagination that he gets when he’s working on a new product. 

“Can you feel them?” he asks, rising to his feet and crossing the room.

“Um… Yes?” Vax pauses and furrows his brows. “Shaun, are you alright?” He watches as Gilmore silently reaches out a hand, giving in to months, if not years, of curiosity, and gently strokes the covert feathers. Vax shivers slightly, surprising himself, unaware of how a softer touch could feel on his wings, and Shaun gives him a satisfied smile. 

“Fascinating,” he whispers, grinning, his hand lingering on the soft, black feathers before coming to the side of Vax’s face and bringing him in for a soft, slow kiss. Vax’s eyes briefly widen in surprise, confused, but not at all upset with the direction in which things are suddenly heading. He closes his eyes and melts into Shaun’s warmth, wrapping his arms around him, and letting his wings envelope them both. He feels a smile against his lips as a hand slides up his muscular back and gingerly toys with the joint where the wings meet his back. Vax moans into Shaun’s mouth, this new sensation taking him completely by surprise, and he feels his knees go a little bit weak.

“Bedroom,” he orders, though he’s fully aware of the fact that he is not the one in control of this situation. “Now.”

Shaun leaves him with a quick bite at his lower lip, and a slap on the ass, before spinning around and sauntering towards the open door across the room, untying the cord at his waist and dropping his robe to the floor as he goes. Vax follows almost giddily, kicking off his boots as he chases after Gilmore into their spacious bedroom. 

Shaun is already lounging on the bed, which is shrouded in sheer, beaded fabrics. Vax pushes them to the side as he climbs on top of Gilmore and sets a knee on either side of his hips, spreading his massive wings as he hovers over him. Shaun tries to contain a laugh as the wings hit the fabrics and lift them up, but Vax starts pressing kisses to his neck and that laugh turns into a satisfied sigh. He lets Vax continue for a while before he remembers what he’s here for, and sits up, bringing his winged partner into a more upright position with him. Vax leans his head back and lets his wings flutter as Shaun kisses him deeply, his tongue tracing the seam of Vax’s lips, and slides one hand around his waist and one into his silky, black hair. He dips his head to leave red marks down Vax’s chest, and run his tongue along the thin scars on either side of it. His hand slides farther up, and he starts running his fingers over the soft feathers. Vax feels his face flush as a sort of whine escapes from his throat and his hips grind onto Gilmore’s of their own accord. 

“Patience, my bird,” croons that deep, silky voice and Vax feels all of his blood rush between his legs. Shaun reaches up and strokes the tendon at the top of one of the wings and gets another whine from Vax’ildan, this time followed by a breathy “Shaun.” He brings his other hand out of Vax’s hair and gives the other wing the same treatment before reaching around and unlacing the front of Vax’s pants and shoving them down so that he can grab at his ass.

Swift and elegant fingers make quick work of the tie on Gilmore’s silky breeches and the two of them finish undressing each other entirely, Vax now free to grind himself against Shaun’s half-hard cock. Shaun kisses along Vax’s shoulders and neck as his hands explore the wings and Vax gets wetter and more vocal with every stroke of his feathers.

“Please, Shaun,” Vax moans, and his fingers tug at thick, dark hair as his hips rock against Gilmore. His wings are quivering and every desperate noise he makes goes straight to Shaun’s cock, which is now fully hard, and slick with Vax’s arousal. 

He teases Vax’s wings for what feels like an eternity, gently caressing each section and rubbing his fingers over the bones and tendons. He’s never gotten Vax like this before without having his head between his legs, and the sight of him whimpering, practically begging for Shaun to fuck him, is absolutely delicious. He takes a moment when Vax’s head is thrown back and his eyes are fluttering shut to lick a few fingers and reach between their bodies, pushing in. Vax’s eyes fly open and a soft cry comes from his mouth as he rides one of Shaun’s thick fingers, and then another. Shaun was planning to make Vax wait a while after pulling them out to give him what he really wanted, but when Vax reaches down and starts stroking his cock, he loses that self-control, summons the lubricant out of one of the drawers, and in one swift motion, lifts Vax up off of his lap just enough to position him, slicks himself, and slides in as he lowers the rogue back down. 

Vax bites his lip hard and tugs at Shaun’s hair again before planting his hands on those broad shoulders and moving. He pulls a low, almost growl-like moan out of Gilmore, who has one arm wrapped around Vax’s waist, and one playing with the joint of his wings and his back again. Vax pushes Shaun back onto the mattress, partially to get his hands off the wings so he could last a little longer, and braces himself against his chest to set a torturously slow rhythm at the angle he knows drives Gilmore mad. 

“Gods…” Shaun groans, his fingers now digging into Vax’s hips. “You’re being cruel, Vax’ildan.”

“So were you, darling,” Vax pants, catching his breath and leaning down to press a long, slow kiss to Shaun’s lips. 

Gilmore’s hips are bucking up to meet Vax’s as the wings curl down into reach. He takes one of the long, black primary feathers between his finger and thumbs and strokes it, and Vax lets out another high-pitched moan, suddenly picking up the pace and causing Gilmore to let go of his feathers and grasp at the sheets, Vax’s hips, Vax’s thighs. He pulls himself back into a sitting position and pulls Vax, who hasn’t missed a beat, into another kiss, his hands in Vax’s hair, and then playing with the tips of his slightly-pointed ears, and then back to his wings. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,  _ Shaun _ .” A constant stream of profanities and Gilmore’s name pour out of Vax’s mouth, as the change in angle pounds Shaun’s cock into that heavenly spot inside of him and his wings shiver with every touch. He scrambles for purchase, scratching at Shaun’s back, his thighs shaking. “I’m so-  _ Oh!” _ Vax feels strong hands grab him by the hips and slam him down onto Gilmore, and he nearly screams. Four more of those and his wings flex completely open as he cries out, praising Shaun’s cock and how good he feels, his whole body shaking. Two more, with the feeling of Vax tensing around him, and Shaun comes almost as loudly, gripping Vax’s bony hips so tight he may leave a bruise and calling his name.

The two collapse onto the bed, Vax’s wings tangled in the fabrics, trying to catch their breath. They stay intertwined like this for a couple of minutes until Vax pulls himself off of Shaun and dismisses the wings, which vanish in a puff of black smoke. He lays on his back and looks over at Gilmore, grinning. 

“We’re doing this again tomorrow.”


End file.
